Receiver has a symbol timing recovery circuit for recovering symbol timing from a received signal, so as to recover the received signal. A known symbol timing recovery circuit is such as controlling phase of the received signal, and synchronizing it to clock (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2000-101659 and 2009-33300, for example).
Also known is an equalizer having a forward equalizer and a backward equalizer, each composed of a transversal filter, which is configured to have an auxiliary equalizer and an equalizer control circuit (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-161640, for example).
There is still also known a sort of Viterbi equalizer estimating a transmitted signal from the received signal, using an estimated channel coefficient, which is especially configured as a bidirectional Viterbi equalizer implementing forward equalization proceeded along the time axis of the received signal, and backward equalization proceeded backward along the time axis (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-251226, for example).